


Pełna chata

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Iron Man 3
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prawda okazuje się jednak dużo dziwniejsza niż jakiekolwiek przypuszczenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pełna chata

Natasza pojawia się w Stark Tower jako pierwsza. Pepper wie, że gdyby to od Rosjanki zależało, ta najchętniej zaszyłaby się gdzieś gdzie nikt jej nie zna i przeczekała tę burzę, ale agentka ma swoje rozkazy, a Fury nie należy do osób, którym się odmawia. Nawet Pepper woli mieć go po swojej stronie, chociaż ona dla niego nie pracuje.  
  
– Stark zdobył wyłączność na sprzątanie tego burdelu. – Natasza jedynie wzrusza ramionami na powitanie. – Mam ci pomóc.  
  
Pepper wie na czym ta pomoc będzie polegała, ale jednocześnie rozumie, że bez T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Stark Industries sobie nie poradzi. Tony też to wie, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Publicznie. Od tego ma ją.  
  
Rzut oka na ów _burdel_ wystarcza aby Pepper była gotowa przyjąć jakąkolwiek pomoc, bo jest oczywiste kto dokładnie będzie to sprzątał. Tak więc Natasza zostaje, a Tony jedynie unosi jedną brew, kiedy Pepper informuje go o tym, że jego asystentka ponownie ma asystentkę. Pepper przypuszcza, że jednym z powodów na brak obiekcji z jego strony jest to, że tym sposobem ma dla niego więcej czasu.  
  
Dwa tygodnie później, obie siedzą w salonie i jedzą frytki, które zrobił dla nich Happy. Kanapa jest wygodna, kucharz też dobry. Czego więcej trzeba? A jednak. Czasami Pepper uważa, że odgruzowywanie Nowego Jorku byłoby mniej męczące niż negocjacje z Urzędem Miejskim.  
  
– Nie przeszkadza ci to? – odzywa się niespodziewanie Natasza.   
  
– Co? – Pepper spogląda na nią zdziwiona.  
  
– To! – Natasza wskazuje frytką w stronę ekranu telewizora, gdzie Tony na konferencji prasowej flirtuje z jedną z dziennikarek. Konferencja odbyła się rano, ale nadal ją retransmitują na wielu kanałach.  
  
Pepper wzdycha i sięga po sok żurawinowy. Przez chwilę zastanawia się nad tym, czy aby Happy nie zna jej stanowczo za dobrze, ale odpycha od siebie tę myśl – gdyby jej nie znał, piłaby teraz sok pomarańczowy, jak Natasza.  
  
– A do kogo on wróci dzisiaj wieczorem? – pyta znudzona tematem, zanim jeszcze zaczęły go roztrząsać.  
  
– Nie mów mi, że nie jesteś zazdrosna. – Natasza patrzy na nią mrużąc oczy.  
  
Pepper uznaje, że Rosjanka i tak długo wytrzymała zanim zadała to pytanie.  
  
– O co? – odpowiada więc. – O panienki na jedną noc? Gdybym już miała być o coś zazdrosna, to jedynie o jego laboratorium.  
  
Natasza odwraca się w jej stronę niedowierzająco.  
  
– Bo tam jest jego serce – precyzuje Pepper.  
  
Natasza spogląda ponownie na ekran, gdzie całe audytorium wybucha śmiechem. Nawet Happy, który stoi w tle, tuż za swoim szefem, a to oznacza, że nic mu nie grozi. Tak, roboty są zdecydowanie większym zagrożeniem dla niej niż ta reporterka.  
  
*  
  
Tajne akta tajnymi aktami – nawet, jeśli Pepper _oficjalnie_ nie wie, co w nich jest – ale kiedy spotyka ona po raz pierwszy Bruce’a Bannera nie ma pojęcia kim on rzeczywiście jest. Spotyka go dwa dni po bitwie, kiedy wreszcie udaje jej się dostać do Stark Tower, po tym jak zarząd budowlany uznaje, że jest to wystarczająco bezpieczne. I chociaż spodziewa się zastać tam bałagan, przez chwilę stoi na środku salonu i wstrząśnięta wpatruje się w to pobojowisko, bo inaczej nie da się tego nazwać.  
  
– Przepraszam – słyszy za sobą nieznany sobie głos.  
  
Odwraca się zaskoczona i ma przed sobą niepozornie wyglądającego mężczyznę, którego gdzieś już widziała, ale w tym momencie nie bardzo pamięta gdzie.  
  
– Słucham?  
  
– Za to. – Mężczyzna macha ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. – Pani to Pepper Potts Tony’ego, tak?  
  
 _Pepper Potts Tony’ego?_   
  
– Tak, jestem Pepper. – Podchodzi do niego omijając jakieś betonowe odłamki (co nie jest łatwe w jej butach) i podaje mu rękę. – Czy my się znamy?  
  
– Bruce. Bruce Banner. – Bruce uśmiecha się nieśmiało, chociaż uścisk dłoni ma mocny.   
  
Dopiero wtedy Pepper spostrzega, że ma on na sobie koszulę Tony’ego. I zdaje się jego spodnie. Kombinacja kolorystyczna jest powalająca, ale w jakiś sposób do niego pasuje. Bruce zauważa jej spojrzenie i poprawia okulary, nieco zażenowany.  
  
– Gdzieś... zgubiłem ubranie.  
  
– To by wiele wyjaśniało. – Pepper kiwa głową i powoli podchodzi do dziury na środku salonu. – Bruce Banner? – mówi do siebie przypominając sobie to, co zobaczyła, kiedy Phil przyniósł pracę domową dla Tony’ego. – To z tobą Tony spędził ostatnie dwa dni?   
  
Bruce wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zażenowanego, ale odpowiada.  
  
– Próbowaliśmy naprawić... to co Loki zrobił tutaj i... T.A.R.C.Z.Y – wyjaśnia, też wpatrując się tam gdzie ona.  
  
– Widziałam nagranie. – Pepper zagryza wargę, starając się nie myśleć, co było na tych nagraniach.  
  
– Nagranie?  
  
– Tak. J.A.R.V.I.S zarejestrował każdy moment z tej... bitwy – wyjaśnia.  
  
Bruce zdejmuje okulary i rozgląda się dookoła, jakby widział to miejsce po raz pierwszy. Pepper podchodzi do okna, gdzie brakuje szyby i przypomina sobie, że to tutaj Loki wypchnął Tony’ego na zewnątrz.  
  
– Chodź – mówi do Bruce’a i rusza w stronę korytarza.   
  
Bruce waha się tylko przez chwilę, ale idzie za nią bez słowa.  
  
Pepper otwiera drzwi do garderoby i wskazuje na wiszące na wieszakach ubrania. – Tony nie ma za grosz wyczucia stylu.  
  
Bruce wygląda jakby miał inne zdanie, ale nic nie mówi.   
  
– Przypuszczam, że nie chcesz aż _tak_ rzucać w oczy – wyjaśnia Pepper z uśmiechem. – I chyba nie potrzebujesz, bo twoje czyny i tak świadczą same za siebie, jak widać na załączonym obrazku w salonie.  
  
Bruce też się uśmiecha. Po raz pierwszy. I sięga po fioletową koszulę.  
  
*  
  
Tony nie wychodzi z laboratorium przez pięć dni. Pepper wie, że to może oznaczać cokolwiek – od ulepszania zbroi po modyfikacje jednego z jego ulubionych robotów. Ale może to też znaczyć, że po prostu nie ma on ochoty na towarzystwo.  
  
Prawda okazuje się jednak dużo dziwniejsza niż jakiekolwiek przypuszczenia.  
  
Tony _ma_ towarzystwo. I podbite oko.  
  
– Witam – odzywa się Pepper, kiedy Tony zaabsorbowany rozmową nie zauważa jej wejścia.  
  
– Ach! Pepper! – Tony wygląda jakby przyłapała go na wydłubywaniu kul z pancerza. – Właśnie robimy przerwę.  
  
Tony nie wydłubuje kul z pancerza. Strzela z łuku.   
  
– Czyżby nowe hobby? – Pepper podchodzi do niego i podaje mu kawę. Stara się nie przyglądać się szczególnie uważnie wszystkim kolorom tęczy na jego twarzy, ale już przygotowuje sobie mowę na wieczór.  
  
– Właściwie to... pomagam kumplowi – wyjaśnia Tony, jak na niego, niezwykle nieśmiało.  
  
Pepper spogląda na gościa i przechyla głowę pytająco, bo jeszcze pamięta ile się nasłuchała na temat _tego Bartona_ , który _niemal ich wszystkich pozabijał_ , i któremu oczywiście _nie można ufać_. I który również ma siniaka na policzku.  
  
– Kumplowi? – Pepper podchodzi do Bartona.  
  
– Ano... tak. Clint zostanie na parę dni. Testujemy nowy sprzęt. – Tony zatrzymuje się za jej plecami.  
  
– Zostanie na parę dni?   
  
– Dzień dobry – po raz pierwszy odzywa się Barton.  
  
Pepper zastanawia się przez chwilę i kiwa głową.  
  
– Piętro pięćdziesiąte trzecie, apartament wschodni – decyduje wreszcie. To zaraz naprzeciwko apartamentu Nataszy.  
  
– Clint Barton – przedstawia się gość.   
  
Pepper podaje mu rękę, zastanawiając się jak to wyjaśni Fury’emu. Trzej Avengersi pod jednym dachem, to może być niebezpieczne.  
  
*  
  
Pepper jest przyzwyczajona do głosu J.A.R.V.I.S.A budzącego ich w środku nocy, ale tym razem nie chodzi o włamywaczy, natrętnych reporterów, czy Nataszę trenującą z Clintem i zakłócających ciszę nocną, czy eksplozje dochodzące z laboratorium Bruce’a.  
  
– Sir – odzywa się J.A.R.V.I.S. – Na dachu oczekuje gość.  
  
Tony otwiera oczy, rozespany, ale unosi się na łokciu.  
  
– Która godzina? – pyta zirytowany.  
  
– Piąta piętnaście. Poranek jest słoneczny, temperatura na zewnątrz 75 Fahrenheitów, w południe oczekiwane 84. Wilgotność 88 procent.  
  
– Kogo niesie o tak nieludzkiej porze? – Tony naciąga na głowę prześcieradło.  
  
– Pana Thora Odynsona, sir.  
  
To już wywołuje nieco większe zainteresowanie.  
  
– Thor? – Tony spogląda na nią zdziwiony, jakby ona mogła mu to wyjaśnić. – Co on tu robi?  
  
– Pan Odynson nie sprecyzował celu swojej wizyty – mówi dalej J.A.R.V.I.S. – Czy mam go zapytać, sir?  
  
– Sam to zrobię. – Tony wyplątuje się z prześcieradła i zakłada buty. Pepper również wstaje, nie tylko dlatego, że nie miała dotąd przyjemności spotkania z asgardzkim bogiem, ale również dlatego, że ciekawa jest jak przywita go Tony. Z tego co się nasłuchała, to nieszczególnie za sobą przepadają, ale po ‘bitwie’ jakoś doszli do porozumienia i Pepper jest ciekawa co z tego wyniknie po kilku tygodniach ‘rozłąki’.  
  
Dlatego wchodzą razem na taras przy lądowisku, gdzie na betonie wypalony widnieje misterny i skomplikowany wzór, a pośrodku stoi nie kto inny jak Thor.  
  
– Dzień dobry – odzywa się Tony, ziewając. – Co cię tu sprowadza, wielkoludzie?  
  
– Bifrost mnie tu sprowadza – odpowiada Thor. – I przybywam, żeby zaprosić Avengersów i dyrektora Fury, aby świętować to wydarzenie. Radujmy się, że ponownie otwarto most!  
  
Tony mruga zaskoczony, to patrząc na gościa, to na zniszczenia dokonane na lądowisku.  
  
– Chwila, za dużo informacji jak na tak wczesną godzinę. – Tony chwyta za jego pelerynę i ciągnie go w stronę kuchni. – Najpierw kawa.  
  
Thor nie protestuje, zamiast tego podąża za nim bez wahania. Ponadto zauważa wreszcie Pepper i kłania się jej nisko.  
  
– A kimże jest ta powabna niewiasta? Czy to jedna z wojowniczek T.A.R.C.Z.Y?  
  
Pepper prawie potyka się na schodach.  
  
– Ta powabna niewiasta to panna Potts, moja asystentka – wyjaśnia Tony. – W razie potrzeby _potrafi_ wojować.  
  
– W razie potrzeby? – pyta Pepper, kiedy wchodzą do kuchni.  
  
Tony tylko szczerzy zęby.  
  
– Pozdrawiam, niewidzialny głosie! – woła Thor.  
  
– Dzień dobry, panie Odynson – odpowiada J.A.R.V.I.S.  
  
Pepper podchodzi do kredensu i włącza ekspres do kawy.  
  
– Jeszcze raz, od początku – nakazuje Tony, po tym jak napełnia trzy kubki świeżo zaparzoną kawą.  
  
Thor siada na jednym z wysokich krzeseł kuchennych i sięga po swój kubek. Krzywi się, kiedy gorący napój dotyka jego ust, ale wypija połowę zawartości bez mrugnięcia okiem. Najwyraźniej dla Asgardczyków kawa jest czymś na kształt skarbu narodowego Ziemian.  
  
– Bifrost już prawie skończony – informuje Thor, kiedy kofeina zaczyna działać. – Magowie i władcy kryształów nadal jeszcze pracują nad drogą do dwóch światów, ale drzwi do Asgardu ponownie otwarte i zapraszamy przedstawicieli wszystkich ośmiu światów, aby z nami świętowali.  
  
– Nawet z tych z Jotunheimu? – Tony pije swoją kawę wolniej, ale jego jest znacznie mocniejsza.  
  
– Tak, nawet tych – przyznaje Thor. – Nadal wiele jest do naprawy między naszymi narodami, a ich delegacja została zaproszona na negocjacje pokojowe, ale i tak będziemy świętować, bez względu na ich wynik.  
  
Pepper siada przy nich i przygląda się młotowi, który Thor położył na środku stołu. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy to zgodne z prawami fizyki, by ten blat wytrzymał taki ciężar, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że od tego są fizycy, by się nad tym głowić.  
  
Kilka godzin później Pepper spotyka Thora ponownie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że spędził cały ranek w towarzystwie Fury’ego, ma on niespotykanie dobry humor.  
  
– Lady Pepper, niewidzialny głos poinformował mnie, że chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać. – Thor kłania jej się w pas.  
  
– Tak, mam... kilka pytań.  
  
– Jakież to pytania? – Thor marszczy brwi, ale kiwa głową.  
  
– To, co tutaj piszą, to prawda? – Pepper wskazuje na książkę, którą położyła na stoliku w kuchni.  
  
Thor odchyla okładkę i przegląda kilka stron.   
  
– Lady Jane pokazała mi tę księgę, kiedy byłem tu po raz pierwszy – oświadcza.   
  
– I? – pyta Pepper, zastanawiając się jak on musiał się czuć, kiedy czytał te mitologiczne wydarzenia.  
  
– Większość tego to prawda, chociaż niektóre fakty zostały nieco... ubarwione. – Thor uśmiecha się lekko, jakby z pobłażaniem. – Które cię najbardziej interesują?   
  
– Te o tobie.  
  
– O mnie? – osobliwe, ale Thor najwyraźniej nie spodziewa się takiego pytania. – Jestem Thor, bóg piorunów. Bóg deszczu. Bóg wysoko spiętrzonych chmur. Bóg błyskawic. Bóg prądów morskich. Bóg cząsteczek. Bóg sił wiążących i nadających kształt. Bóg wiatru. Bóg dojrzewających upraw. Bóg młota Mjöllnira.*  
  
Pepper milczy długą chwilę, bo ona nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi.  
  
– Jeszcze czegoś? – dopytuje się, bo na tej liście nie znajduje tego, co rzeczywiście ważne.  
  
– Bóg sił witalnych, ogniska domowego i małżeństwa.  
  
– I? – Nadal nic.  
  
Thor marszczy brwi i zastanawia się przez moment.  
  
– Bóg dotrzymanych przysiąg, płodności i uzdrowienia.  
  
– I to wszystko działa? – Pepper przechyla lekko głowę.  
  
– Jeśli ktoś chce, żeby działało, to działa – Thor daje jej dokładnie taką odpowiedź jakiej oczekiwała.  
  
Pepper wstaje i podchodzi do niego, tak że prawie go dotyka.  
  
– Życzę sobie, żeby to ostatnie działało, kiedy Tony będzie cię potrzebował. – Stuka palcem w jego zbroję. – Jeśli kiedyś coś mu się stanie, a ty przy nim będziesz i go nie uratujesz, zrobię ci to, co Bruce zrobił twojemu bratu, tylko sto razy gorzej. Rozumiemy się?  
  
Thor mruga zaskoczony, ale kiwa głową.  
  
– Żelazny Człowiek nie mówił, że jego wybranką jest walkiria.  
  
Pepper tylko się uśmiecha i podaje mu kawę.  
  
*  
  
Pepper budzi światło. Tony siedzi po swojej stronie łóżka i czyta jakiś raport – sądząc z wyglądu i długości możliwe, że to kolejna praca konkursowa, którą Stark Industries co roku przeprowadza dla szczególnie uzdolnionych dzieci.  
  
– Czy ty musisz pracować nawet w nocy? – pyta Pepper, odwracając się w jego stronę.  
  
– Nie mogę spać – przyznaje Tony.  
  
– A próbowałeś? – Chociaż jest to pytanie retoryczne, ostatnie tygodnie wskazują na to, że powoli zaczynają mieć problem.  
  
Tony odkłada tablet i wzdycha. Tylko jeden może być powód takiej reakcji.  
  
– Znalazłeś ją? – Pepper unosi się na łokciu.  
  
– Kogo? – Tony odwraca wzrok.  
  
– Tony... - Pepper zawsze wie, kiedy on udaje.  
  
– Znalazłem. J.A.R.V.I.S ją znalazł.  
  
– Więc w czym problem? – Pepper uśmiecha się i przechyla lekko głowę, bo wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu znalezienie Betty Ross nie jest proste nawet dla J.A.R.V.I.S.A. Kiedy T.A.R.C.Z.A. chce coś utajnić wtedy jest to _tajne_.  
  
– Nie wiem czy... on naprawdę chce się z nią spotkać – mówi po długiej chwili Tony.  
  
– Tony, to ja jestem. – Pepper ciągnie go za koszulę.  
  
– Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.  
  
– Obawiam się, że wiesz. – Pepper siada obok niego tak, że Tony musi na nią popatrzeć.  
  
– A co ty masz na myśli?   
  
– Ja myślę, że boisz się, że odnalezienie jej przeszkodzi wam w... pracy.  
  
Wyraz twarzy Tony’ego mówi jej, że trafiła w sedno, chociaż oboje wiedzą, że to nie o pracę chodzi. Pepper jest wdzięczna Bruce’owi, że Tony wreszcie ma prawdziwego przyjaciela, który nie jest robotem, zbroją czy sztuczną inteligencją i który również jest naukowcem, ale Tony nie jest jeszcze gotowy, żeby to przyznać przed samym sobą.   
  
– Czy ja wam przeszkadzam w pracy? – pyta Pepper sięgając po jego dłoń.  
  
Tony nie odpowiada, kładzie się jedynie na plecach i przyciąga ją do siebie. Dla niej to też jest odpowiedź, więc idzie za jego przykładem.   
  
Pepper zamyka oczy i myśli o rachunkach medycznych na niewyobrażalną sumę, które wczoraj przyniosła jej Natasza i które jedynie potwierdzają ich podejrzenia, co do losu ostatniego z Avengersów, tego o imieniu Agent i zastanawia się jak sprowadzić Rogersa, który jest jednym z niewielu, mogących im pomóc go odnaleźć.   
  
Ale to może poczekać do jutra. Albo nawet do _pojutrza_ , bo jutro Pepper pewnie pojedzie po Betty.  
  
 **KONIEC (?)**  
  
*) cytat z książki: "Długi mroczny podwieczorek dusz", Douglasa Adamsa.


End file.
